Cataclysmal
by M.JoSie
Summary: A deception sends Sakura's life reeling out of control. Her mind is sent into further turmoil as her beliefs are crushed and a new perspective is shown to her by people she once thought were heartless and cruel- the Akastuki.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto world or any of Kishimoto's characters. However, the ones you don't recognize are mine…so back off! Tries to bite a lawyer**

**This is my first fanfic! It's been stuck in my mind for the longest time and I was bored so...I decided I'm going to write it! XD I'll probably be changing things around and editing it some more but I want to get it out and see what the reception is like.**

**Constructive criticism is very welcome but flames are **_**not**_**. Why? Because it is rude and unnecessary. So once again: Constructive criticism- yes! … Flames- Hell no! XD**

**Anyway, enjoy! (and review!)**

**Cataclysmal**

**By: M.JoSie**

Chapter 1: Annoyances

The pink-haired medic nin gave a huff of irritation as she found herself once more standing in front of the same idiot that came in almost every single day. _He's early today. It's only 6 o' clock in the morning. _She sighed and flipped through her clipboard for her patient's information on his injuries. She knew that it would be probably something like a paper cut- or in her patient's overdramatic speech- a broken heart.

"Kenji," She began, "What's wrong _this time?_" Sakura didn't even know why she bothered asking for an answer that would consist of complete crap.

"Well, I think my injury got even worse after my heart crashed through my chest at the sight of you, Miss Haruno." Kenji drawled in what he thought was a seductive tone.

Sakura rolled her eyes and finally lost her patience, "Look, I don't have time to waste with annoying pests like you. So, either tell me what's wrong or I'll be helping you out of here. Forcibly." Sakura snapped, her jade eyes glinting. She cracked her knuckles to further emphasize her point.

Kenji paled for a moment then regained his composure. "Come on _Sakura_. Don't be so mean to your boyfriend."

Sakura gritted her teeth in agitation. "I am not your girlfriend." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Of course," He grinned, "You're more than that to me."

_He just never seems to take a hint!_

She could feel her infamous temper starting to get the better of her. "Kenji," she growled, trying to keep her hands at her sides. Sakura didn't think Tsunade would appreciate it if she blew a hole in the hospital wall- with her patient following the rubble falling to the ground. While she was thinking about what to do with her problematic flirter, she didn't notice a hand edging closer to her butt.

Tsunade was walking down the hall for her coffee break -otherwise known as sake break- when the silent peacefulness reigning in the hospital was broken by an angry shriek and what sounded like somebody's nose being broken.

She halted as the door in front of her was suddenly flung open and a furious, beet-red Sakura, stormed out. Tsunade peeked in and saw Kenji holding a handkerchief to his bleeding nose. When Kenji saw her looking, the blood rushed out of his face, no doubt fearing her reaction. She just raised an eyebrow in question and waited for what she hoped was an appropriate answer. Otherwise she would have to have a little talk with Sakura's little pest. A talk that wasn't so verbal.

When Tsunade didn't get an answer she asked, "Well?"

"N-n-nothing Hokage-sama." He stuttered as he rushed past her and to the stairs leading to the exit, still holding his bloody nose.

Tsunade sighed, _That fool just wasted five minutes of my break. And probably more if I have to calm Sakura down. It's too early in the morning for this kind of drama._ She followed that path that Sakura took and found her in the restroom still fuming.

Sakura muttered angrily under her breath as she washed off the small specks of blood that she had gained after breaking Kenji's nose. After her hands were clean enough to her liking she grabbed a paper towel and furiously rubbed her hands dry. As she trashed the damp towel Sakura finally noticed Tsunade standing behind her.

Sakura groaned, _She saw me punching him?! I'm so dead...though he totally deserved it._ _"_I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. I know you don't like your patients walking out in a worse condition than before."

Tsunade laughed, "It depends. What did he do."

Sakura's face flushed again at the recollection. "That little pervert grabbed my butt!"

Tsunade tried to contain the wide grin that threatened to appear and failed miserably. "Shouldn't you have noticed?"

"Well yeah…But I was trying to figure out how to get him out of my life without breaking any walls- or his nose." Sakura smiled grimly at the satisfaction she had felt when she broke his nose. Hopefully that would give him the hint that a outright 'no' hadn't and keep him away from her.

"It doesn't seem like that idea worked..."

"...yeah. Too bad he wasn't an enemy shinobi. I would've pummeled him into the ground without a second thought."

Tsunade snorted. "I know."

Sakura blushed and grinned good-naturedly.

"Anyway, let's go take our break. Hopefully your next patient won't try your patience as much."

"Okay Tsunade-sama." She followed Tsunade out of the restroom and murmured under her breath, "I hope so too."

Tsunade sighed. She could tell why she reacted so strongly. Sakura was still hung up about Sasuke. Even though she tried to show she was over the 'backstabbing son of a bitch'- as she once referred to him as- she didn't fool everyone. _She needs to get out more often._ This thought caused Tsunade to snigger.

Sakura had gotten so mad one time when they were trying to get her to go out. When she finally picked someone, they had all shouted her down, saying he wasn't good enough for her. Sakura had yelled at them for ten minutes straight, reducing her powerful ninja friends to meek little mice. _Her language was quite impressive_, Tsunade reflected amusedly.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura yelled. "Do you want your sake or not?!" Tsunade had slowed down while reminiscing.

Tsunade's eye twitched. "It's a break for coffee, not sake."

"_Sure._"

* * *

"Tobi how is the mission going, yeah?" The figure asked through the headset.

"Mission is going perfectly, Deidara-senpai!" The cheerful voice blared through the earpiece, causing Deidara to wince slightly.

"Hey, keep it down, yeah." He snapped.

"Anything for Deidara-senpai!" Tobi cried again- and still with the same volume.

Deidara swore under his breath, cursing whatever deity that still kept Tobi alive. He especially cursed Leader for partnering him with an idiot. "Just shut up and do your job, yeah."

"Okay!" His piercing voice caused a screeching sound to echo in Deidara's ear, causing him to swear once more.

"And don't talk to me unless something interesting happens!"

"But why?" Tobi whined questioningly, sounding exactly like a five year-old.

Deidara groaned. He couldn't wait until they could finally just grab their target and hightail it out of Konoha.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted deafeningly, causing people to turn around and stare at him waving at Kakashi with both arm flapping wildly. "You're already back from your mission?"

Kakashi groaned at his previous student's wild antics. "Why? You want me to stay away." He said calmly, almost with no question in his voice.

Naruto immediately began shaking his head voraciously. "Of course not Kakashi-sensei! How could you even think that?!" He pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"Hey," Yamato appeared behind Naruto. "Calm down. People are staring."

"Oh." Naruto looked around guiltily. "Sorry."

"It's no problem Naruto." Kakashi said as he walked closer to Naruto and ruffled his hair.

"_Hey,_" He complained, "I'm no longer a genin! Stop doing that!"

Yamato hid a grin behind his hand. "Then maybe you should start acting like a jonin, huh?"

The sound of laughter made them all turn around.

"But his idiocy and being so hyper makes him so very… _unique_." Came the sarcastic but still playful voice.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Naruto," Sakura replied. "Hi Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei." They both murmured their respective greetings to Sakura before Naruto interrupted them.

"Hey, since we're all here, let's go find Sai and go to Ichiraku for ramen!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

Sakura snorted. "You would go anyway even if you didn't find Sai." She shook her head in amusement. Naruto had grown physically and mentally in leaps and bounds but he was still the same old Naruto. It was a good thing Naruto got over his crush on her and was after a more reserved and Byakugan possessing girl. Sakura smiled faintly as she strolled after Naruto. Naruto and Hinata were so cute together and it was totally clear that they loved each other.

She sighed wistfully. If Sasuke was here… That could've been her, receiving all the romantic gifts that made her toes tingle and…the sweet kisses that Naruto tried to sneak out of Hinata. It was so adorable. But then again, with Sasuke being the way he was, she might not get the same affection Hinata received from Naruto. But Sakura was sure that with a little love from her he would change though. Sakura knew that Sasuke still had a minute bit in his heart reserved for his teammates- his adopted, however unwillingly, family.

"I see Sai over there! Come on!" Naruto had spotted Sai sitting on a bench below a flowering tree. He was hunched over what was probably his sketch pad and his brow was furrowed with concentration. Concentration that was broken by Naruto's loud shouts for him to join them for lunch.

After much pleading and the batting of eyelashes from Sakura, Sai grudgingly gave in. He closed his sketchbook, slipped the pencil into the spiral binding, and tucked it under his arm. However, he did this very slowly, no doubt in an attempt to annoy a very hungry Naruto. It was an attempt that worked for sure. Naruto grabbed Sai and started tugging him along, telling him to hurry up. Sai just smirked, yanked his arm out of Naruto's grip and ambled along after them.

Teuchi had just finished cleaning up the last customer's dishes when they stopped in front of his stall and slid onto the stools.

"The usual!" Naruto shouted exuberantly at Teuchi who grinned in response and waited for the rest of the orders.

Sakura listened to the others order smaller portions with a calm voice, the exact opposite of Naruto.

"And you Miss Haruno?" Teuchi asked.

"Oh, umm I'll have the same as Sai."

"Okay, your orders will be out shortly."

Naruto was already jumpy and protested to the wait, causing Kakashi to push him out of his seat and berate him for being rude. Naruto quickly apologized but still fidgeted in his seat. As the smell of fresh ramen wafted out to the customers Naruto became agitated again, stomach growling wildly.

"Where are your helpers, Teuchi?" Sakura called to him, noticing he was doing all the work.

"Both sick, they said." Teuchi answered from the back, voice slightly muffled. "At least I hope so. They better not be trying to get out of work. Too bad the village isn't all full of hard workers like you, Sakura."

Sakura let a small giggle in response but replied modestly, "And you, of course. Naruto wouldn't be alive if not for you." She heard his chortle from the back

It was a well known fact that Sakura worked extremely hard. She worked overtime in the hospital and still did life-threatening missions as an ANBU. One rather famous example of her perseverance was when she came back from a mission, clothes bloody and torn and face weary, yet still healed a life-threatening injury. This was after she healed her teammates too. She hadn't bothered to heal her own wounds which were still bleeding sluggishly. Sakura had run out of chakra and fainted. She woke up to a very livid Tsunade who told her if she ever pulled a stunt like that again, she would pull her out of ANBU. Sakura just shrugged. They both knew that if she was put in the same situation again, she would repeat her actions- no matter what the consequences were.

Finally Teuchi came out carrying all the ramen. As soon as he set it down in front of Naruto, chopsticks dove in and grabbed a thick bunch of noodles, bringing them up to an eager mouth.

Sakura laughed at Naruto's antics and waited for her bowl. Just as she was about to begin eating a nagging feeling in the back of the head stopped her. She frowned, _Is that a chakra signature? It seems pretty powerful too._ She looked around but only saw civilians on the street. She reached out with her chakra again, but this time she didn't feel anything. Sakura looked at her companions and saw that Kakashi had also paused and frowned.

"Sakura," Kakashi said.

"Yeah?" Did he sense the chakra too?

"Pass the salt."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "_Please_ pass the salt." She corrected.

Kakashi just stared at her with a blank expression, waiting for the salt patiently. _I guess I must have imagined it_. Sakura mused as she grabbed the salt shaker.

Sakura tossed the salt at Kakashi, laughing when it turned up-side-down in the air and sprinkled salt on Naruto's hair. Her laugh continued when she saw Naruto didn't even notice. Sai's lips also twitched into a smile. Sakura looked at it closely and smiled happily. _I don't think it's one of his fake smiles._

"Hey dickless, don't you ever wash your hair?" Sai said mockingly.

"Huh?" Naruto shook his head, salt flying everywhere. When he saw what happened he turned red with embarrassment and anger. "You put that salt in my hair!" He accused Sai, noodles temporarily forgotten.

Another argument broke out between the two of them. One voice was calm and biting and the other was loud and obnoxious.

_Naruto…_ Sakura thought exasperatedly. She shrugged and finally took a bite of her ramen. _Hmmm…This is good._ Sakura let out a moan of contentment, causing her teammates to pause their fighting and stare at her with a strange expression.

Sakura blushed when she realized what she must've sounded like. _My teammates are so perverted!_ "Ugh, you _guys_," she bit out, "You know that's not what I meant!"

They stared at her for a moment longer then resumed their argument, causing Sakura to mutter 'Idiots' under her breath.

She took another bite and sipped some soup, more mindful of the sounds she made this time.

* * *

"Deidara-senpai!" Tobi's voice rang out cheerfully.

"Dammit Tobi! Didn't I tell you _not_ to talk to me unless it was something important, yeah?" Deidara snapped.

"But Deidara-senpai, Tobi hasn't even been able to tell Deidara-senpai the bad news."

At the phrase 'bad news' Deidara groaned. _What did that idiot do this time?_ After a pause in the conversation Deidara sighed and said, "Well, yeah?"

"Tobi believes somebody may have sensed his chakra!" Tobi cried cheerfully.

Deidara's eye twitched. "You didn't mask your chakra, yeah?!"

"Tobi forgot!"

_Fuck_, _yeah._ Deidara swore internally. "Does the target know?"

"Tobi is not sure!"

Deidara thought it through for a minute. Whoever sensed Tobi's chakra would probably report it to the Hokage. For all of Tobi's idiocy, his large amount of chakra made up for it. The Hokage would probably send out swarms of ANBU as a precautionary measure. Leader had told them that they weren't to make themselves known. Period. No matter what the circumstances were. _Shit_. He'd have to buy some time. "Tobi. Our position is compromised- thanks to you, yeah. Go with our original plan except do it _tonight_. I'll set off a ruse to distract the Hokage for a while, yeah." Deidara ordered.

"You're welcome Deidara-senpai. Right away!"

"Idiot! That's not a compliment, yeah." But Tobi had already turned his headset off. Deidara swore again. Leader was not going to be happy about this. And he would have to be the one to tell him they were picking up the target early.

**AN: So, tell me what you thinkies! If there are any mistakes tell me too!**


End file.
